


The Lionness and the Snake

by GovernorKristique



Series: The Freak's Allure [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: “Do you know what I reckon you need Joan?” Jake Stewart provoked his prisoner. “What?” Joan indulged him, amused.“A good, hard, fuck,” Jake Stewart asserted."And are you the man to give it to me?" she challenged.As it turns out, he was.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jake Stewart
Series: The Freak's Allure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023553
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Lionness and the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this pairing, you're welcome!
> 
> If you hate this pairing, I'm sorry!
> 
> First in a series of one shot erotica where Joan Ferguson fucks everyone. As Governor, as Prisoner, as Kath Maxwell. Anything and everything is on the table.

“Do you know what I reckon you need Joan?” Jake Stewart provoked his prisoner. 

“What?” Joan indulged him, amused.

“A good, hard, fuck,” Jake Stewart asserted.

“And are you the man to give it to me?” She challenged, searching his eyes. Little did he know that her needs were well taken care of by his very own girlfriend. Vera often paid Joan a visit when she worked the night shift. There was no love there, only ravenous hate sex fuelled by each woman’s need to annihilate the other. Still, this could be interesting, and perhaps serve a higher purpose.

Jake didn’t respond. He shifted his weight uncomfortably as Joan stepped towards him. Never breaking eye contact, she grasped the front of his pants as his stiffening bulge betrayed him. Amused, Joan cocked her eyebrow “ah, I guess you _ are _ ” she smirked. Jake cursed under his breath as Joan rubbed her hand up and down the outline of his thick manhood with a menacing look in her eye. “What are you doing to me Joanie?” Jake muttered. “Tell me to stop then,” she dared him. “I...I can’t do this, there’s Vera…” he trailed. “Oh come on Jakey, might I remind you who’s calling the shots in your ‘relationship’?” she mocked. “Besides, your little girlfriend isn’t as innocent as you think...I’d imagine,” she bit her lip to suppress a knowing grin. 

“It just doesn’t feel right…” Jake said. Keeping her grip on his hard cock, Joan pressed her body against his, and leaned into his ear, “and yet you still haven’t told me to stop,” she whispered. She abruptly released her grasp and walked to the window, pulling the shade down. She looked at Jake and waited. Jake followed her and locked the door, sheepishly meeting her gaze. He had real feelings for Vera, and enjoyed making love to her. But there was something alluring about the dark-haired older woman. He had always been attracted to both men and women who knew how to hold their power, especially in the bedroom. 

Joan pulled out her hair tie, releasing her jet-black tresses that fell past her shoulders. She pressed her body against Jake’s once more, letting her lips graze his. Jake shuddered and his cheeks flushed hot with shame. “You and I both know you want this Jake, so if you’re going to do it, fucking do it already,” she taunted. 

He couldn’t take it anymore and he hated himself for that. “Fucking freak,” he growled as he grabbed the back of her neck and forced his lips onto hers. She parted her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue explored her mouth. She gently bit the bottom of his lip as he roughly pulled her hair. Breaking their kiss, he backed her up against the wall, keeping his tight grip on her hair. She winced as her back slammed into the cold concrete, and stared at him with a hungry look of desire in her eyes. 

Jake unclasped his belt, and let his walkie talkie fall to the floor with a clatter. He quickly pulled off his shirt, and commanded Joan to do the same “take off your shirt” he demanded through gritted teeth. Joan curled her lips in amusement and pulled her white t-shirt over her head. Jake grabbed her hips, and spun her around, pressing her cheek into the concrete as he gently bit her neck. “Fucking hell Jake,” Joan said breathlessly. To her surprise, she could feel her cunt tighten as Jake pressed his hips into hers. She could feel his hardening length against her voluptuous ass, and given his newfound confidence, she knew he would take his time teasing and torturing her unless she took control of the situation.

He kissed and bit her neck as he slipped his hand down into her panties, feeling the warm and slick wetness of her throbbing cunt. “Hmm Joanie, seems like you’re hot for me too.” he teased. He gently circled her clit and traced up and down her slit. “Oh please Mr. Stewart, you think quite highly of yourself,” she stammered as she tried to suppress her moans. Jake pulled his hand away, and pressed his two fingers into Joan’s lips, forcing her to taste herself. “Shut the fuck up,” he rasped. Joan’s tongue swirled around his fingers as she looked innocently into his eyes. She would give him this satisfaction, for now.

With both hands, he roughly scratched down her back as she moaned from the delicious combination of pleasure and pain. He unclasped her bra and ordered her to turn around. As her gaze burned into his eyes, he gently held each of her full breasts as he kissed her again. Gliding his tongue down her neck and collarbone, he softly licked one of her nipples as he squeezed the other. “Oh God…” Joan whispered as she felt her clit harden. She slowly unzipped his pants and slipped her hand into his boxers, gently stroking his cock and teasing him. The former governor’s moans and gentle touch were too much to bear; he needed more. He pushed his pants down as Joan dropped to her knees, and licked her lips with a daring smirk. “Holy fuck Joan” he groaned. She peered into his eyes as she took his cock in and out of her mouth, a little deeper each time. She playfully traced the head of his dick with her tongue, and firmly grasped his balls in her hand. “Does this make you feel like a man Mr. Stewart?” she tutted. Jake grabbed the back of her head and shoved his hips forward, causing the former governor to choke. “Seeing you choke on my dick does,” he grinned wickedly.

Joan stood up and took her pants off. She laid back on the bed and rubbed her clit, waiting for Jake to make his move. “Are you going to watch me, or are you going to fuck me?” she purred. Jake straddled her and grabbed her wrists. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel it for a week,” he threatened. Joan felt a jolt to her cunt as Jake pinned her wrists above her head, and teased her pussy with the head of his cock. “Beg for it Joanie, I want to see you squirm,” he growled. “You’ll never see me beg Mr. Stewart. Besides, based on how tightly wound Vera seems all the time, I would imagine that your sexual...aptitude is... subpar,” she drawled. 

Jake pushed his cock into Joan’s wet cunt, causing Joan to gasp. He slowly pumped his throbbing manhood into her slick cunt, as she bit her lip trying to stifle her moans. “You like that Joanie?” he taunted and he fucked her faster. “Is that all you’ve got Jake? Fuck me harder like you mean it,” she rasped, provoking the younger guard. He fucked her harder and deeper as he leaned down to bite her neck “oh Christ…”, she whispered, breathing faster. “You’re just a little whore aren’t you Joanie? You love taking control, but you get off on losing it,” he growled. “And you’re so desperate to prove your manhood you’re fucking a psycho” she retorted, struggling to get the words out. She hadn’t been fucked by a man in years, and surprised herself with how much she liked this. But she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Jake think he was anything special.

Jake bit his lip and groaned “Oh god I’m close,” he panted. “Already?” Joan purred. “Shut up you slut,” he responded. “Make me Mr. Stewart,” she smirked. “Fuck, where do you want it?” he asked. Joan loved the desperation and urgency in his voice. Wordlessly, she peered down and pushed her tits together. “Mmmm you really are a freak Joanie,” he grinned. He pulled out and began jerking his swollen member, grunting louder every time. “Ssshhhhh,” Joan coaxed as she covered his mouth with her hand. “Come for me Mr. Stewart,” she whispered. She watched the young man unravel as he adorned her ample breasts with the warm and silky explosion of his arousal. She gazed into his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, and rubbed it into her breasts. “Fuck....” he stared. Joan slowly sucked one of her fingers, and grabbed him by the neck to pull him into an aggressive kiss. She bit his lip as he pulled away. “Now get off me and lie down,” she commanded.

Jake did as he was told and laid on his back, slowing down his breathing. Joan straddled his shoulders, and pinned down his biceps with her knees. Jake was intoxicated by the delicious fragrance of her arousal, and lifted his head to taste her sex. Joan firmly pushed his forehead down with her hand, and gripped his hair. “Not so fast Mr. Stewart. You will beg me for the privilege of pleasuring me,” she purred. Normally Jake would roll his eyes at the prisoner trying to assert her dominance, but in this moment, he craved the taste of his charge too much to put up a fight. “Please Joan, I need it. Please let me get you off,” he pleaded. Joan cocked her eyebrow, “‘Joan’, hmm?” she taunted. Jake smiled darkly; this whore was so broken she needed dominance and control even to come. “Governor, please let me taste you. I want you to sit on my face. Let me make you come,” he begged. 

“Very well Jake, if you think you’re man enough, prove it,” she rasped as she straddled his neck, releasing his arms from the weight of her knees. “With pleasure,” he retorted. He grabbed Joan’s thighs and buried his mouth in her mound. He circled her clit with his tongue as he dug his fingernails into her porcelain flesh. “Oh God...,” Joan whispered. She balled her hand into a fist and leaned her forehead into it, steadying herself against the wall. “Mmm you’re fucking intoxicating Governor,” Jake mumbled. Joan began rocking her hips against his chin as he pushed his tongue into her wanting entrance, fucking her as hard as he could. Joan flattened one of her hands against the wall, and used the other to pinch her nipples. Jake ran his tongue from the bottom of her glistening hole back to her clit, and released his grip on her thigh to touch her hot cunt. He pushed two fingers into his prisoner, and curved them to massage her g-spot. He hungrily licked and sucked her clit as she struggled to maintain her composure. “What’s the matter Freak? Too stubborn to let your body have what it desires?” he teased. 

“Shut...up and finish...what you started,” she groaned. She could feel her cunt tighten, and knew she was close. She bit down on her fist to muffle her moans. “Come closer,” Jake gestured. As Joan leaned down, he grabbed her throat with a firm grip. The combination of Jake’s skilled tongue and the danger of asphyxiation pushed Joan over the edge as she gasped for air. “Let go Governor. Come for me,” he whispered. Joan began to shake as she released the tight pressure that had been building in her cunt. She slowly rocked her hips as she rode the wave of her orgasm, panting as Jake released her throat from his chokehold. She allowed herself to fall into bed beside the guard, and revelled in the intensity of their indiscretion. 

Jake leaned in to kiss the Russian beauty, and was interrupted by the startling roar of the alarm. Someone had pressed the panic button. “This is Sierra 2 to all staff, this is a code blue. Any available officers report to the kitchen immediately!” Vera’s voice roared from the forgotten walkie-talkie. Jake jumped out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. Joan chuckled as she calmly found her underthings and smoothed down her hair. 

“Looks like I’m needed elsewhere,” Jake said as he adjusted his belt. “This is Sierra 5, I’ll be there in a moment,” he reported. He turned to leave and then stopped and stared at the tall woman before him. She pulled her white shirt down, and Jake felt a twitch in his pants as he realized that the prisoner would spend the rest of the day covered in his essence. She wasn’t scheduled for a shower until tomorrow afternoon, and he liked the idea of a woman who commanded authority walking around the prison like a filthy slut. “So this goes without saying I guess...but this needs to stay between us,” he asserted. Amused, Joan raised her eyebrow and brushed a piece of lint off Jake’s shoulder. “Do you really think I want to advertise our...indiscretion?” she smirked. “Right then, I’ll see you.” he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

\----

Ms. Miles made her way down the dark and eerie of the hall. The prison always felt more sinister at night, almost as if it were haunted. She quietly knocked on prisoner Ferguson’s door, darting her eyes around to ensure nobody else was listening. Joan opened the door and closed it quickly behind Ms. Miles. 

“You got the cash?” Ms. Miles asked with an expressionless face. “Of course, you know I’m good for my word Lin-da,” Joan taunted. She slipped a roll of bills into Ms. Miles’ hand, and passed her a cell phone and a small slip of paper. “You know what to do,” Joan whispered.

“This is a new level of sick even for you, Freak,” Ms. Miles said. “Perhaps. But you accepted my money, so let’s not pretend I’m the only ‘sick’ one here, hmm?” Joan mused. Ms. Miles rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. “You can watch it if you like Linda,” Joan teased. “Surely you have needs that aren’t being met, and Mr. Stewart puts on a surprisingly compelling performance.” Joan stepped towards Ms. Miles, inches away from her mouth. Her lips quivered as the raven-haired sadist whispered. “I’ve seen the way you glance at my ass in the strip search room,” Joan trailed her fingers down Ms. Miles’ cheek as she blushed. “It kills you that you can’t have me. Consider this a consolation prize, hmm?” she turned away and sat on the bed. “Have a lovely evening Ms. Miles,” she purred. Ms. Miles swallowed nervously and left. “Fucking Freak…” she muttered to herself as she returned to her post, trying to ignore the pulse radiating between her thighs.

\-------

Jake’s phone buzzed and jolted him awake. He turned to look at his alarm clock: 2:00am.  _ What the fuck _ , he wondered to himself. He picked up the phone and saw he had messages from a number he didn’t recognize. 

_ Skip to the final 60 seconds _ , the first one read. 

The second message opened a video of him and Joan ravaging each other earlier that day. His heartbeat quickened. Before he could skip ahead to the final part of the video, a third message arrived.

_ I call the shots Jakey. You may be on the other side of the bars, but never forget who is in charge here _ . 

Jake felt his heart pounding in his throat as he skipped ahead to the last minute of the video. He saw Joan riding his face as he ate her out, teetering on the edge of orgasm. As her moans got deeper, and she got closer to coming undone, she turned to face the hidden phone camera and menacingly gazed into it.  _ Hello Vera _ , she mouthed silently with a cocked eyebrow and devilish grin. She held her gaze for a few seconds before turning her focus back to Jake as she came.


End file.
